NBA:No Boys Allowed
by xXxgothlolitaxXx
Summary: Ehh? You’re in the NBA?" "What?" "I heard you were in the NBA! That’s so cool! What’s it like playing against MJ?" "NBA? Oh, no! Not that NBA, I’m in the No Boys Allowed, NBA" "Wahh?"


**Summary[Ehh? You're in the NBA[What[I heard you were in the NBA! That's so cool! What's it like playing against MJ[NBA? Oh, no! Not that NBA, I'm in the ****N****o ****B****oys ****A****llowed, NBA [Wahh?**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto…I cry every day because of that fact TT TT**

**Oneshot dedicated to my best friend on the web, ****xxLonesomeMidnightKunoichixx,****check out her stories!**

**(A/N: ON WITH THE ONESHOT!!!Don't hurt me! My first NaruXHina fanfic!!!)

* * *

**

Hinata's Diary…Written in Hinata's P.O.V.

_Dear diary,_

_Life's been as crazy as it's always been. Naruto's still having trouble taking care of himself and Haru…He still gives me the giggles. I don't think it'll ever be the same again, heh_

Hinata looked up from her diary and erased some of her writing and replaced her words…

_Dear diary,_

_Life's been as crazy as it's always been. Naruto's still having trouble taking care of himself and Haru. A lot has changed ever since high school; Sakura's finally forgiven Sasuke for being a playboy…her grudge lasted years! Tenten's pregnant…again…with Neji's fourth son, another for the family…I hear Tenten's done with kids now. HA! And all because she only gets sons! I've also heard that Shikamaru-san isn't getting it as good, Ino's with her second daughter and son!! As for me…Haru's enough trouble for now, along with the twins but, I, once again, am with child…hopefully it's a girl!! Anyways, things have really changed…from our own little club to marriage with the Kohona Kings to being with their children…_

Hinata recalled a memory from her childhood…

(P.S. Hinata and Naruto are 5 years old)(P.P.S. The grammar sucks cuz, well, they're only 5!! I'll try my best to make this kid-dish…)

_Flashback (Normal P.O.V.)_

"_Neh, Hinata-chan! What are you doing all alone?" Naruto asked_

"_Naruto-kun! Oh, Sakura-chan is sick today, Tenten has training with Neji-nii-sama and Ino has to help her mom. Besides I'm not alone…look!" She picked up a daisy from the dirt and held it up close to Naruto's face "See! There's a ladybug! I'm not a-alo-alone!" With that she burst into tears…Everyone knew the thing she was most afraid of was loneliness_

"_Don't cry, Hinata-chan!!!!" Naruto attempted to cheer her up by changing the subject "Anyway, I heard that you were in the NBA!"_

_Hinata looked up from her knees…_

"_What?" She asked_

"_I heard that you were in the NBA!__That's so cool! What's it like playing against MJ?" Naruto jumped up and down to show his enthusiasm_

"_NBA?" Hinata giggled at him as she remembered that she, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten had formed a club just last week "Oh, no! Not that NBA, I'm in the __N__o __B__oys __A__llowed, NBA"_

"_Wahh?" Naruto wore a dazed and confused look. He quickly recovered from the shock. "Cool! Can I join?" He continued to jump up and down_

"_What? Sorry, Naruto-kun" She had replaced her tears with a smile "This club's only for girls"_

"_What!! Why can't I join! Is it because I'm not tall enough?" Naruto pouted as he faked his stupidity_

"_No, you're an inch taller than me! Why would you think that?" Hinata questioned_

"_Then why can't I join!" Naruto huffed, mad that he can't join_

"_Because you're not a girl" Hinata smiled gently_

_Naruto's jaw dropped "That's not fair!!" He jabbed a finger at her "Why is it only girls allowed!! Why not guys!!!" _

_Hinata giggled at his dense-ness "Because, Naruto-kun, this club's called the NBA, __N__o __B__oys __A__llowed, meaning only girls are allowed"_

_Naruto looked at her as though she was homework…just kidding, just kidding_

_Naruto's jaw dropped_

"_What's a guy gotta do to fit in around here!" He held his head in fake frustration_

_Hinata, being a caring person saw his anger and frustration (Though it was fake…)_

"_I'll tell you what, Naruto-kun. If you can catch me, I'll let you join"_

_Naruto sparked up as she spoke those words_

"_Alright!!! You better start running, cause I'm a pretty fast runner!" Naruto grinned_

"_Sure, on your marks, get set…GO!" She sped off through the academy grounds_

"_What! No fair! You got a head start!" He gave chase_

_Inside the classrooms…_

"_Teehee" Hinata giggled as she hid underneath a desk_

"_Hinata-chan?" Iruka-sensei asked "What are you doing under a table?" _

"_Shuu. Me and Naruto are playing a game! If he can catch me, I have to let him join our club" She put her index finger to her lips_

_Iruka sensei shut his lips, zipped it and threw away the key "My lips are sealed, but hurry! I think I hear Naruto coming!"_

_It was true; in fact, Naruto was only three classrooms down._

"_Hinata-chan! I'm gonna catch you!" Naruto's voice echoed through the hall_

"_Eep! Arigatou, Iruka-sensei! I gotta find a new hiding place!!" Hinata dashed out of the room through another exit_

_Naruto came upon the scene to see Iruka-sensei chewing gum while reading a teacher's magazine_

"_Iruka-sensei!" Naruto huffed "Have you seen Hinata-chan?"_

"_No, Naruto, and no running in the halls" HE said not looking up from his magazine_

"_Thanks" And he sped off_

_Iruka jumped off from his seat and grabbed the door hinges. He faced the direction Naruto went and shouted "Naruto! What did I just say about running in the halls!"_

_Naruto didn't bother to turn around but waved his hand in the air "Don't worry about it, Sensei!" And he continued to run after Hinata_

_Iruka went back inside and sat back down on his seat "Kids these days" He sighed as he grabbed his magazine and continued reading_

_After a very long while of cat and mouse (a.k.a. the chase)…_

_(Note: This takes place near the lake, where Naruto and Sasuke met and ignored/glared at each other, you can see that place in the flashback in Naruto)_

"_I've finally caught up to you, Hinata-chan!" Naruto huffed on his knees as he was sweating like hell_

"_You've only caught UP to me, you didn't catch me yet" Hinata grinned triumphant that she had won the game_

"_Huff Huff" went Naruto as he continued to inhale and exhale_

"_Oh well" Hinata smiled turning around and heading for home_

"_Wait, Hinata!" Naruto looked up and used the last bits of his strength…_

"_Hmm? What?" Hinata turned around (Note: This actions takes place in slow motion)_

_Naruto summoned the last bits of strength he had to jump onto Hinata, causing her to fall down._

_Naruto, still latched onto her feet, looked up and smiled. "Heh, heh. I caught you!" He grinned _

_Hinata's expression turned from shock and surprise to happiness_

"_Now can I join?" Naruto asked_

"_Sorry, but-" She was cut off as Naruto took out something _

"_Oi! Hinata, here!" Naruto handed her a daisy_

_She took it and smiled…_

_At the Hyuga compound…_

"_Hinata-sama! How was your day and why are you so filthy" A maid asked "It must've have been lonely without your friends…" She said taking out Hinata's spare clothes and redressing her_

_After she was done redressing…_

"_Actually... It wasn't lonely at all" Hinata smiled as she went up to her room and put her daisy in a box_

Present Time…

Continuation from Hinata's diary…

_I still have that daisy Naruto-kun gave me on that day…_

Downstairs…

"Oi! Haru! Get down from the couch!" Naruto ordered his son "Shush! Don't cry!" He said as he cradled one his other sons, one of the twins, in his arms

"Wahh!" It cried

In another room…

"Wahh!" The other twin cried

Back downstairs…

"See what you've done! You woke up your brother!" Naruto shouted yelling at his son

Suddenly he smelled something nasty…

"Hinata-chan!!!" Naruto cried as the baby he had in his arms just went in its diaper…

Hinata's Diary…

_Sorry, I've got to go now! Naruto's having trouble with the kids_

With that she left the room… by the window frame was the daisy she had received years ago, strange…it never wilted nor dried up….and on her deck from where she was writing her diary was a bouquet of daisies with a card…

It read:

_For you to never be lonesome again_

_Aishiteru, Hinata-chan…I never did get to join your club_

_Love always,_

_Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage! Dattebayo!_

Hinata was never alone; really, she just never knew she _wasn't_ alone

The End

* * *

(A/N: Wahh! Sorry Shinshia-chan! This story must've been crap! I'm so sorry! I hope you liked it!) 


End file.
